The Elements
by Serena of Fire
Summary: “You’re lighting family on fire again, sis,” said Damian. Welcome to the chaos of the Fire family. In an on going war new enemies will arise who seem to fit the prophesy. Who will come and save them? I suck at Summaries. Please read! I need input!


**Hey you guys who decided to read this story of mine, thanks. The reason I put this up because I really am thinking of making it into a book (Or at least try). I want to see people's reactions to the beginning of this story. It is an original story and I know this is fanfiction but I want to know what people think. Tell me if it is good or not and what I could change. I have so much stuff planned out for this story, it's been in my head for years and I finally decided to write it down. I would really appreciate the reviews of what you think. Enjoy the story!**

In the world of elements, there are no humans that roamed the land, just elementalists. They are people that control the elements around them. Ice dwells in their northern frozen waste land. Wind on the high plateau in the northeast. Fairy, in there mound off the wind. In the darken east lies the Shadows and Psychics. In the mountains of Cierra lie the elementalists, Earth. In the southern most region, where volcanoes form, are the elementalists fires. The forest in the southwest lie Shapeshifters. The hills of the west contain Thunder and Lighting. In the reclusive forest, are the lights elements, which are also known as the elves. Surrounded by water and live on the islands in the sea of Lamar in the northeast region are the Water elementalists. These are the people who ruled the land.

In the beginning, there was darkness, not to be confused with shadow. The elementalists of Darkness were evil. They were ruled by Agatha, the mother of all darkness. Between the elements and Darkness, there raged a long lasting war. They were evenly matched until the one battle that stopped it all. All the royalties' combined their magic into one and sent Agatha into the Mountain of Death, sealing her away. Her last words were "I will be released one day and all of you will bow before me." No one took her seriously, the battle won. The rest of the fight went smoothly from there. They managed to seal away her son and daughter in different parts of the world. Since the Darkness had lost its leaders they fled, hiding in fear.

The elements were rejoicing over the war that they had won. Thinking that peace had finally been restored the elementalist returned to their own lands, each in the different part of the planet. In the center was where they made one castle that represented the union of the elements.

Now don't think that is the end of the Story that is just the beginning of it. No it is far from over. A couple years after the war ended, one of the psychics had a prophecy:

_When the royalties of all the elements have two babes born in the same year, darkness is soon to be released. The war will continue as it had so many years ago when chaos reigned. There is only one hope. The first child born of three will save us all and finally end the darkness forever. The babe will be half darkness, and half elemental. The child is the key to our future._

Many of the people who heard this did not believe it. They thought that the darkness was gone forever and disregarded the prophecy…

"Hey you brat come back her with my dagger!" said a girl around the age 18. She wore a blood red tunic and breeches. Her hair, a brown color with hints of red through out it, was up in a pony tail to keep it out of the way.

"Nope, this is mine now," said a young girl, laughing. She looked to be around 8 years old and had the same outfit that of the 18 year old. Her hair, though the same color was down and untidy. She dashed down the hallway in the Castle of the Fire elements. The hallway had a glistening glow of blood red like the rest on the castle. There was fashioned flames on the windows and stone walls, that of a medieval castle. The guards guarding the hall leaned against the wall to let the two pass.

"Tianna, if you don't give that back this instant I am going to whip you so bad," said Stacy, who was chasing her little sister out of the hallway and into the foyer of the castle. It was huge. There were stained glass windows on the front of the foyer leading outside to the main courtyard which led into the Capital City. Red carpet showed you where to go in this Labyrinth. The castle was always warm from the bricks themselves for they hold heat like a volcano. Up the steps, were the huge double doors leading to the throne room.

"Stacy what are you doing," said a girl who looked exactly like Stacy. She stepped out of the throne room and came down the stairs. She wore an expensive flowing gown. It was the same color as the rubies she wore around her neck.

"Lena, Tianna took my new dagger that I just got from the Blacksmith," complained Stacy.

Tianna just laughed and ran behind Lena. Stacy marched up to Lena and tried to get the dagger from Tianna. Tianna just ran around the other side and soon both of them were running in circles. Lena, sighing, put her hand on Tianna's head and took the so wanted dagger.

"Here, you know you should keep your things locked up," Lena said looking expectantly at Stacy. Stacy sighed.

"I know, I was just on my way back to the castle when she appeared out of nowhere," said Stacy glaring at her little sister. "And this is what you deserve." Stacy threw a ball of fire at Tianna, catching her clothes on fire.

"Ahhh," she screamed in surprise and pain. She dropped on the floor and rolled around putting the fire out. "You jerk!" She stomped to the door leading to the throne room. As she approached the door opened. A young man came out, looked at the new burnt spot on the floor and then looked at the little girl that stomped into the throne room.

"You're lighting family on fire again, sis," said Damian. He is two years older than Stacy and Lena. He wore his formal tunic and breeches and a crest that showed he was a general in the Fire army.

"Yes, she was being annoying," said Stacy gruffly. She placed her dagger in the new sheath that came with it.

"Another war meeting?" asked Lena curious about why he was dressed that way. There were internal wars in each of the elemental lands.

"Yes, the leader of the revolting nobles is getting feistier," explained Damian who sighed. "They are getting even trickier."

"We need to beat them and get it over with," said Stacy angrily.

"Lady," called one of the many maids in the castle. "More wounded have come in. They need your assistance."

"Oh, all right," said Lena. She turned back to her brother and sister. "I will see you at dinner then." She turned to follow the maid to the infirmary.

"I must go look in on the men that I am to command in the next battle," said Damian taking his leave out to the court yard.

"Fine." Stacy walked down the corridor to the left and up the stairs to the royals' bedrooms. On the way she was thinking of the battle to come. All the elementalists had internal wars now. Some of the nobles of each of the regions thought they could rule better. The ones who started the war in the fire region were the nobles, Summer and Jade. Stacy's mother was always the rival of Summer and now Summer wanted to rule. About a quarter of the nobles were in this little rebellion.

"And her daughter, _Sydni_," Stacy said in disgust. Sydni, who was Summer's daughter, hated Stacy and her family, mostly Stacy. Stacy returned her feelings.

Stacy got to her room. She looked left, then right and opened the door. Stacy paused before entering because right then a blade came done in a sweeping motion in front of her.

"Nice try Tim, I totally saw that coming," Stacy said while turning to confront a young man who was watching in anticipation.

"Dang it I almost had you, almost," wailed Tim. He is Stacy's brother. He wore a comfortable tunic and breeches. The color of course was red. He, Stacy and Lena are triplets.

"Still trying to get me back after I burned all of your clothes," Stacy laughed and went into her room. Along two of the walls lay weapons and armor. There was a queen bed in the middle of the room. The closet held all of her clothes. Yep, all five outfits.

"I'm still trying to get them all back," said Tim following her in. He went and sat on her bed. Changing the subject Tim asked, "Did you go to the war meeting this afternoon?"

"No, I wish I did though," sighed Stacy. She took out her dagger and put it in its new spot on the wall. "I had other errands to run," she said thinking of Tianna.

"Well I heard the next fight is to be in one day, you up to it?" asked Tim with a smile.

Stacy smiled back, "Sure, I want to go beat up Sydni again."

"Stacy!!"

"Oh no," groaned Stacy.

"Got to go," shouted Tim as he ran out the door.

A women around 20 appeared in the door. "Did I hear you two talking about fighting in another battle tomorrow?" asked Angeleta. Angeleta is the twin of Damian.

"Noooo," said Stacy with an innocent smile.

"Yes, you were," accused her sister, "You know you have courtly lessons tomorrow and if I am correct during the time of the battle."

"I can make it up later."

"That is what you said the last 5 times," said Angeleta angrily. "And so since you have skipped every lesson, the teacher quit."

"Oh how sad," said Stacy. Inside she was jumping for joy.

"Oh yes, I know how much you miss a person that you haven't even met."

"So… I don't have anything to do tomorrow," said Stacy who was prepared to walk out of her room.

"Hold it," said Angeleta, grabbing hold of Stacy's collar, making her come to a stop. "Since your teacher quit…. I am your new teacher," She had a fire look in her eye as she glared at Stacy. "You better be on time or I am going to drag your be_hind_ back here!" And with that she marched out of the room.

"I'm doomed," groaned Stacy as she closed the door and walk the opposite way down the hall. She turned the corner went to the door on the left. In this hallway it had pictures of all the Fire royal family through the generations. She went to stand in front of the picture that showed her family, all 21 of them. Her mother and father, Serena and Austin, were standing proudly and elegantly behind their children. All the children were lined up in order by their ages. Lona and Cornillia the oldest twins. Lona looking solemn while Cornilla looking beautiful as ever. Then after then came the next twins Mathew and Maria. Mathew, being in the army, was wearing his soldier suit, Maria in an elegant dress. Then there was Lloyd. He is one of the quiet ones in the family. Celia came after that looking cheerful like usual. Then the trouble makers. Athern and Kelsey were always fighting, no matter how little the cause. Damian and Angeleta. Hayden, the child between the twins and triplets, was dressed all courtly. He was one of the flirts in the family. Of course then the triplets came next. After then were Andre and Andrea, Tom and Tianna. Last of the Family was cute little Derek.

Stacy sighed. How was she going to go to the battle? When Angeleta put her mind to something she never gave up on it. And right now she wants Stacy to become a courtly lady.

"Uhnn, I don't want to," groaned Stacy. Just then she came up with a plan. "This is going to be fun."

"Lena, please," begged Stacy. It was dinner and all the royalty and other important people were there conversing with each other. Stacy, who was on the opposite side of the room of Angeleta, was sitting next to her brother, Tim and Lena.

"No," insisted Lena, "I am not going to help you with your scheming." She picked up her fork and started eating her chicken.

"Why not," hissed Stacy while she also took a bit of her food. "I mean what is the worst that could happen?" Stacy glanced at her sister.

"Umm, let me think, well," said Lena sarcastically. She glared at her sister. "I don't want to face _her_ rage." She looked pointedly at Angeleta, who at the moment was flirting with the young noble next to her.

"I have complete faith in you to handle her," Stacy said, who smiled at her. "If you do this I'll… do something for you, just name it." She turned her puppy dog eyes on her sister who just sat and glared at her. "Pleasssee?"

Lena rolled her eyes and said, "All right, I'll do it." She sighed.

"Yes Lena, thank you!" Stacy shoved more food in her mouth, thinking of what to wear tomorrow for the fight, what weapon, what armor….

"Oh, and what you have to do for me," said Lena with a twinkle in her eye. "I'll tell you after the fight tomorrow. And you have to do it right away," She looked Stacy in the eye. "Agreed?"

Stacy looked suspicious at her but none the less she agreed. "All right, we have a deal." They shock hands under the table.

Right at that time, somebody started a story down toward the end of the table. They were ushered in front of everyone so all could her. The fire in the walls of the dining room dimmed until there was only a light on the speaker. All the people in the room, including the servants, stop what they were doing and paid attention to the young man in the spotlight.

"I will tell the prophecy of the Hero of the Darkness:

_When the royalties of all the elements have two babes born in the same year, darkness is soon to be released. The war will continue as it had so many years ago when chaos reigned. There is only one hope. The first child born of three will save us all and finally end the darkness forever. The babe will be half darkness, and half elemental. The child is the key to our future._

He stopped talking. The area was quiet, no sound was made.

"I wonder who the prophecy is talking about," said one of the guests out loud. That seemed to start everyone talking.

"I don't think that it is a prophecy. I think this is just a tale to be told to children."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course it is true. The Child will save us all."

At this time Stacy and Lena got up from the table and snuck out of the room, silently. In the side hall, they spoke.

"Do you think that is true, that the Child will save us?" asked Lena, looking at the ground.

"Well…," said Stacy. Her hesitation made Lena look up at her. Stacy had a very serious look on her face. "There has to be. I mean, that is our hope. We are looking for the Child the best we can, any hint of where he or she may be." She looked Lena in the eyes with desperation. "If not, we are all doomed. Yeah, I know I say I like to fight but…." She looked back at the ground. Both turned a corner to go out side into the gardens.

"There are always consequences to war," said Lena, remembering all the faces that were in pain in the infirmary.

They moved on one of the gardens path. The roses were in full bloom. "Yeah," whispered Stacy, with sadness in her eyes. She was remembering also, all her friends that have died in this on going war. She shook her head. "We have to keep hope."

There was a silence. The sun had set and the night came, the moon full.

"Lets move on to another topic," suggested Lena, who eyed her sister.

"Like when were going to make the switch tomorrow," replied Stacy, with mischief in her eyes again. Lena was relieved. She hated seeing her sister's pain.

They both took a seat on a bench in the path and admired the roses while they discussed where to meet and swap. Soon they had everything planned out and went up to bed.

"'night, Lena."

"'night, Stacy."

Stacy closes a door with a grin on her face.

Next day…

The day was a windy one. The army was on the hill bout two miles from the castle. In the distance you could see volcanoes erupting, the sky dark and cloudy. The land was patched with green grass and shrubs. Very few trees were in the surrounding area. Being the land of fire, you could see where there were fires about.

The enemy was in sight. Damian sighed. 'This battle is probably going to be a bloody one'. He looked up in the cloudy sky. 'Dang it, it might rain giving all of us a disadvantage'. Damian turned and gathered up his colonels.

They gathered in their amour, which was all a fire red. Each had a badge showing their rank. "Today is one of the smaller battles men so do not tire yourself out on this battle when there are bigger ones to come." The men nodded at this command. "We also want to keep some captives so don't kill everyone you see. Pick and choose." He looked at the man to his right. "Peter, you squad will try and capture their leader. Don't kill him, alright? Dismissed." The colonel turned to inform their groups what the battle plan was. As they did he noticed a familiar figure in the back, trying to sneak away.

"Soldier halt," he commanded. The soldier stopped in his tracks. Damian walked up to him and turned the soldier around. The soldier was looking at the ground, hiding his face. Damian turned the face to his and sighed.

"I should have known you would be here," commented Damian as Stacy pulled out of his grip. Damian stepped back and shook his head. "Didn't you have to be somewhere else today, at this time?"

Stacy just smiled mischievously and winked. "It's covered."

Damian shook his head.

"Stand up straight…..yes that's it….now walk across the room, shoulders straight," said Angeleta.

Lena crossed the room which seemed to be the 10th time. 'Stacy owes me big for this' thought Lena.

"Wait!" Lena turned dropping the books that were on her head. Angeleta was striding over with what looked to be fury in her eyes. "You're not Stacy!! Lena where is she!" shouted Angeleta

Lean winced. 'She found out.' Lena didn't say anything keeping her loyalty to her twin.

"She is out on the battle field this minute, isn't she," screeched Angeleta. She turned and marched out of the room. You could almost see the fury pouring off of her.

"Stacy, beware," whispered Lena to the empty room. She picked up the books she had dropped and placed back on the book shelf. Lena walked out of the Study shaking her head and glad that she wasn't her twin right now.

The fight had begun. The rain was pounding on Stacy faces as she took out another opponent. She turned around to face another. With a flaming sword in hand she hacked out at the offender. He slid out of the way and countered attack going for her left shoulder. She ducked and rolled. He slammed his sword into the ground she had just been standing on. She got up and slashed the sucker from behind making it a killing blow.

"Hey we want to keep them alive not kill them!" shouted Damian behind her who was busy with one of the enemy. From the looks of it, the battle was another win.

"We got the Commander!" shouted Peter over the fighting, "Give up now!" Some soldiers put their swords down and surrendered. The warriors closest to them pick them up and put their sword points at the enemies' necks.

"Never!" shouted one soldier and started to rush at Peter.

Stacy went a charged for the rebellious soldier when she heard, "STACY OF FIRE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!!"

The soldier stop in mid step and Stacy looked over the men and women. What she saw was her worst nightmare coming to life. The air was getting warmer, the rain turning into mist, a blaze to be seen for many miles.

Stacy groaned. 'This is not happening, how did she find out?' thought Stacy, rapidly.

The soldier that had stop in mid motion continued his run but this time running straight for Angeleta. The men started to shout and ran towards the princess to guard her but…there was no need.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" shrieked Angeleta, who threw a fire ball right at the man. He instantly burst in to flames, screaming in agony. Angeleta was on fire. Her hair streams of flames, her eyes flashing with fury. All the men stepped back as she made her way to Stacy.

"Now sis," said Damian stepping between the two sisters. Stacy cowered behind him while Angeleta was glaring like she was going to kill her. "We really needed her help this morning, since Lloyd was injured in the last big fight." Stacy was nodding her head behind him in agreement.

"Well you should have asked somebody else such as Athern or brought more soldiers with you," growled Angeleta. "Stacy had a prior arrangement with me."

"Actually, you didn't ask me…" Stacy began.

"Don't talk," interrupted Angeleta. She was about to say some more when Damian interfered.

"Sis, Athern had other duties this morning and we had this battle planned out for weeks in advanced. Stacy told me you said this yesterday which means it was not a prior engagement," Damian said softly.

Angeleta calmed down. "I suppose your right," she admitted. She looked at Stacy who was cheering quietly in the background. "We will have those lessons tonight then if you do not have anything going on?" She looked quizzically at Damian.

"No she does not," answered Damian. Stacy, in a quiet outrage tried to speak but Damian put his hand on her mouth. "She will be in the Library after dinner, I swear."

Angeleta nodded and turned around. The men, who had come to listen to the argument, step out of her way. She marched back up to the castle with a huff.

After they watched her go Stacy turned on Damian. "Why did you just give me to the shark?" she said an accusing look in her eye.

Damian turned around and looked her in the eye. He sighed and rubbed his head, closing his eyes as her spoke, "I just saved you from being chewed out. You know that this battle was not planned at all except for last night. The least you could do is spend time with her so you guys are not always at each other throats." He opened his eyes at the end of his speech and looked at Stacy with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it," Stacy said giving in. "Since you helped me."

"Thank you," said Damian, hugging his sister. He let go of her and turned to his men. "Gather up the hostages." He pointed to one squad. "You guys will bury the dead. Move out," he shouted.

As the men did as they were told he shoved Stacy toward the castle. "You better go and get washed up. You need to prepare for your next battle."

"There is another battle? When?" asked Stacy eyeing him with excitement.

"The one with you and Angeleta tonight, you'll need all your strength." He laughed at the expression on her face as she turned and grumbled as she walked towards the castle.

"Damian, Sir," asked one of the men. He turned and walk to him as the rain started letting up.

Damian and his men buried what was left of the battle and left. Stacy had gotten into the castle grumbling the whole way. The guards greeted her as was appropriate for her status and let her in. She walked into the entrance of the castle she went to her left. Stacy climbed the stairs to her room rotating her shoulders. 'Well,' thought Stacy, 'At least it was a good fight, little, not challenging but enough to warm up.'

She opened her door to find a little boy around the age of five sitting on her bed. He was looking at one of her books that had a lot of pictures of dragons in it. Next to him was a fire red cat.

The cat looked up as she walked in and walked up to Stacy, purring as the cat rubbed her legs. "Hey Noble," Stacy said as she picked up her cat. Noble squirmed out of her hands to balance on her shoulder.

Derek climbed off her bed to walk up to her with a smile on his face. "Sis! Sis!" He stood in front of her with his arms stretched up to her.

"Hey Derek, what are you doing here?" asked Stacy as she picked him up. He leaned in and gave her a kiss and giggled.

"Mom said there are to be guest's tonight, so be on your….your…..your best behavior," He said trying to say it word for word.

"Who's the guest?" asked Stacy suspiciously.

"Sydni and her family," Derek said with absolution.

Stacy stood their in shock. They were to play host to their enemies? And why were they coming here. They were supposed to be at war.

"Okay Derek," said Stacy putting him down on the ground, "Tell mom I got the message." Derek nodded and just stood there.

"That means you got to leave. I have stuff to do." She made and shooing motion. Derek, looking dejected slid from the room. Stacy went to close the door behind him. Noble jumped back on the bed and meowed at her.

Stacy started striping her clothes. "Well there is one good thing about this," she said heading for the bathroom. She put water in the bath and stepped in. The water was nice and warm. "I don't have to do lessons tonight with Angeleta." Noble came in and sat next to the tub and looked at her. Stacy had a smug smile on her face.

After Stacy had washed off the grime she headed back to the throne room, looking for their guests. As she walked in the nobles were just getting seated. On the Fire Thrones, which had a form of a flame, sat the queen and king of Fire. Queen Serena and King Austin motioned to their guests to sit in the chairs that were seated on the floor below them.

"NO! I will not sit below you like some simpleton!" shouted Summer. Steam was coming off the top of her head. Jade, her husband, was quietly trying to calm his wife down. Behind them were their two children. The boy, Jacob, turn around at the rustle of clothes behind him. He sneered and started walking towards Stacy.

"Why hello, Princess Stacy," Jacob said as he stalked towards her. Sydni, Stacy rival, turned around at her name. All of them were dressed like royalties themselves, with the latest fashion and wardrobe. She went and joined her brother sneering, hatred in her eyes.

"Sydni," acknowledge Stacy, nodding towards her, her eyes a mere image of Sydni's.

"Aw, I'm hurt," said Jacob touching Stacy on her shoulder. Being the same age he was taller then her as is natural for a guy. Stacy jerked her eyes back toward Jacob. He squeezed her shoulder. "You acknowledge my sis, but not me?"

Stacy glared at him and twisted out of his grip. They both got in a ready stance when a voice came to them.

"Stop this instance," ordered Serena. She and her husband were off their thrones and coming to them, Summer and Jade behind them. Jacob stood up straight and smiled walking back towards his parents passing the queen and king on his way. Sydni just stayed as she was glaring at Stacy the whole time.

"What are you doing?!" asked Austin. He gripped her shoulders and shook her. "We are trying to have peace talks right now so we can stop this on going war! Stop trying to get in a fight with them."

"He grabbed me first dad, it was self defense!" whispered Stacy in return, a pleading look in her eye.

"Well you didn't have to go all defensive you know," said her mother calmly. "You could have asked to let go instead of making it into a fight." Serena shook her head and looked at their guests. "I told you to be on your best behavior." She turned to look at her daughter again. Her eyes steeled over. "As much as you like to fight, I want this war over and as soon as possible. I do not want the body count to get higher then it already has, understand?"

"Yes mother," Stacy said giving up. She looked at Sydni and her family and found them conversing with each other. 'It looks like they found my weaknesses' thought Stacy. She sighed. 'Oh well'.

Serena looked at her wondering if she is sincere about it. Serena sighed. "Go find your siblings and tell them to arrive to dinner early. I want all of you there for the talks." As Stacy nodded Austin turned and walked toward Jade and ushered the family into another sitting room. Serena turned and followed shutting the door behind her. Stacy sighed, looking around the now empty room. As she turned to walk out the other door, it burst open with a guard running through looking around urgently. He spotted her.

"My lady, my lady! A message at the front gate! Please hurry it is urgent news!" he shouted going back out the door.

'What's the problem now' thought Stacy as she ran after him.

Stacy ran down the hallway after the guard and outside the castle. The guard stopped at the gate waiting for her. There was a person standing next to some of the other guards talking to them. He was dressed in brown tunic that looked a little rumpled as did his dark brown hair. His breeches had dirt on them. He had no shoes on though.

"Hello, what is so urgent?" asked Stacy as she approached them. The guards turned at the sound of her voice and bowed to her. "Hey none of that!" The guards stood up in position.

The man turned to look at her with a weird look in his eyes.

"What? What's wrong," Stacy asked staring back at the man.

"Are you really Royalty?" he asked confusion and disbelief in his eyes. Clear he did not think Stacy was at all royal.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" Stacy said offended. She was starting not to like this guy.

"Nothing," He said quickly. "Anyways," he regained his composure again. "I am a messenger from the Shapeshifters. I have an important message for the King and Queen." He took at a piece parchment. As he was about to read it out loud, Stacy stopped him.

"Hey, not right here! The King and Queen have to be here!" shouted Stacy and dragged the scared man towards the palace doors. "Plus this is a really bad time," explained Stacy as she towed him into a sitting room and shoved him into a chair. "We have some rebel nobles here that we have to deal with right now."

Just then the door opened and in walked Maria. "Stacy what are you doing? We are about to have dinner. We can't blow this!" Maria stopped talking as she noticed another person in the room. "Sorry, I don't believe we've met." She stretched out her hand. The man was about to reply when Stacy interrupted. "He's just a messenger from the Shapeshifters. He says that he has an important message," She used her hands as quotes for 'important message', "for the King and Queen."

Maria looked down at the man who looked frustrated and said, "Sorry, my sister isn't very polite." Maria looked at Stacy with a scolding look in her eyes.

The man was about to reply again but alas Stacy interrupted. "Did you hear what I said?" asked an annoyed Stacy.

"Yes," said Maria who looked at the man, "Will you wait till our dinner is done? Our maids will see to you." The man nodded and Maria motioned Stacy out of the room.

The two women walked down the hall towards the dinning room. "Sorry I yelled at you. I thought you were just skipping on purpose," apologized Maria, "But you could be more polite to the poor man. You didn't even let him speak."

"Well he was just a messenger," replied Stacy, waving her hand. Maria just glared as Stacy continued. "Is everyone already there?"

"Yes," answered Maria as they approached the door to the dining room, "everyone but you." She left Stacy standing at the door while she walked through.

"Well this should be interesting," remarked Stacy. She paused to take in a deep breath then walk through the dining room doors.

**What do you guys think, huh. Please review and tell me. If you like I will put more of the story up. If not I will still continue to write but will not post Ok? Please review! **


End file.
